The Tough Type
by Alwaysenchanted
Summary: When a two new students arrive at Ouran, their lives will be changed forever! Bad at summaries, sorry. HikaruxOc and possibly MorixOc
1. Chapter 1

Name ~ Unknown (will be found out later)

What you're known as ~ Ryuu

Looks ~ Auburn hair, crystal blue eyes. When you're outside of the house or there is company, you pin up your hair to look like a boy, but it is actually shoulder length

Age ~ 15

Class ~ 1-A

About ~ Your family history will be revealed in the story, For now, you need to know this. You're a girl. When your hair is down, you look exactly like her. You have to bind your chest (it's not HUGE, but it's not particularly small. You're average xD) in order to look like a boy. You're very protective over your older twin sister, Sakura, and your younger brother, Jirou. You do not like to show your emotions, so you act cold towards nearly everyone.

Sister!

Name ~ Sakura

Looks ~ Auburn hair, crystal blue eyes. Hair never pinned, sometimes put in a bun

Age ~ 15

Class ~ 1-A

About ~ Ryuu's older twin sister, very caring towards her, loves her family but not their traditions. Most favored child. She can be very girly and hyper

Name ~ Jirou (second son)

Looks ~ Auburn hair, blue eyes like his siblings

Age ~ 14

About ~ He's a year younger than you and attends the Ouran middle school section. He loves his family and is the second most favored child. He's pretty timid, but warms up to others easily.

.-:~***~:-.

Ryuu's POV

Sakura and I stood in front of the school. It was gigantic. From what I have seen in television, schools were NEVER this large! I guess it's just because it was a rich kids school.. Not that my family wasn't wealthy. We're actually pretty rich. Our family deals with electronics. In turn, we have many different great things in our home. Not that it influences me. I'm called the black sheep of my family. I'm a burden. Oh well..

"I-it's huge!" Sakura twitched. She was pretty shocked at the size of Ouran. We had never gone to a real school before. We've had private tutors from our family come. "Maybe this was a bad idea... Real school and all..." She sighed. I just let out a small smile. To be honest, I was overjoyed to be at a school and away from that hell-hole of a house. I don't show emotions well, though.

"No worries Saki," I said calmly, placing my hand on her head. I was slightly taller than she was. "we'll be fine, I'm glad we're at the school. Shall we go?"

She simply nodded. "But but but... What about Jirou..." she whined. I tried to let my tiny small grow, but it would not.

"He'll be fine, he's shy, but I'm sure he'll be alright. You don't have to worry." She went from worrying to smiling brightly in a flash.

"Kay!" She giggled, and with that she grabbed my hand and dragged me into the school.

.-:~*In Ouran*~:-.

"Everyone," our sensei said, getting the attention of the chattering students, "we have two new students today. Sakura and Ryuu Seichi. I understand you will treat them respectfully."

"It is very nice to meet you all." We said in unison, my voice monotonous and Saki's bubbly. I heard whispers from the students. Well, maybe not entirely. But I heard a few bits and pieces. From guys, I heard things like "Wow, that Sakura girl is a cutie!", and from girls, I heard "Kawaii! Ryuu-kun is so cute!". I let out a sigh. My attention however, was drawn to a pair of smirking twins in the back of the class.

"Mr. Seichi, you may take a seat between Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. Boys, please raise your hand." I silently cringed as the twins I saw smirking raised their hands. Sensei turned to Sakura. "And you, Ms. Seichi, can sit next to Mr. Fujioka." and with that, a boy with brown hair and girly chocolate eyes raised his hand. He seemed nice, but he better not put the moves on my precious sister. Saki and I took our seats in the back of class. It was a boring lesson, we were already ahead because of homeschool, so I sat there until the bell rang. I had hardly noticed until two dopplegangers placed their hands on my desk, and stood in front of me. Their smirks bore into my mind. _'What's with these guys and smirking...'_

"Hey there~" One started

"~Ryuu." the other finished

"I'm Kaoru," the first one began again.

"And I'm Hikaru!" the other ended. I just twitched.

"I'd like it if you did not take me as a fool. I can already tell that you are lying to me about which twins you are." I said matter-of-factly. Then, I got up and left with Saki, leaving them dumbfounded.

Kaoru's POV

_'How... He could see we were lying... But that was the first time we've ever spoken to him, and this is the first time we've even seen him!'_I was dumbstruck. I looked over to my twin, who seemed to have a different look in his eyes. He seemed like he knew something that I didn't

Ryuu's POV

It was finally after school. An entire boring day of listening to lessons I've already heard was over. But, Sakura had made some friends whom told her about a club they wanted her to go to with them. I sighed as she dragged me in front of a door.

Music Room Three..

"Um, Saki-oneesan, it looks abandoned..." I muttered.

"It can't be! Haruhi-kun told me this was the place. The Ouran Host Club is in here!" I twitched. _'A WHAT club?'_She slowly opened the door, and a flurry of rose petals flew at us. One ended up hitting me in the eye, causing me to cry out a little.

"OUCH! Hey watch it!" I scowled at them, rubbing my eye.

"Oh hey~" a familiar voice said.

"It's Ryuu." another finished. I groaned. It was the weird twins. They're in this stupid club?

Sakura smiled brightly. "Hey Haruhi-kun! I guess I found the room afterall!" She said all bubbly. The Haruhi boy smiled.

"Hey Saki, glad you could come." I twitched. _'That's. my. nickname. for. her.'_

"Miss Sakura Seichi, and her twin brother Mister Ryuu Seichi, I presume." A boy in glasses began saying. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Kyoya Ootori. It seems as though you already know some of our members."

"Whoah! You guys are the new students I've heard about!" A blonde with violet eyes said staring. I blinked. _'Wow... His eyes look so pretty. Actually, now that I can see, they all have pretty eyes..'_So, maybe I'm not a girly girl. I'm tough, but hey, who isn't a sucker for a pair of pretty eyes? "Well it is excellent to meet you both. My name is Tamaki Souh!" He smiled. Then he did the unspeakable. HE GRABBED MY SISTERS FACE AND PULLED HER IN SO CLOSE! "And you, my princess, are very beautiful." He whispered sweetly. She just blushed. I rolled up the sleeve on my right arm. I was FUMING from anger.

"You have five seconds to get your hands off my sister, blondie." I glared at him. He had a look of fear and quickly removed his hands, but I was already charging at him. He swiftly jumped out of the way, allowing me to slip and fall. I heard a rip, but I saw my pants were fine, so I took a step up. Everyone simply stared at me. "YOU'VE GOT A LOT OF NERVE TOUCHING MY SIS-"

"HOTARU!" Sakura screamed. I stopped in place. She said the name.. But this is not our house. Then I felt the breeze, I looked down and saw my shirt had ripped, revealing the tapes binding my chest.

.-:~***~:-.

Sorry it wasn't very long, but please rate and review. I'd appreciate it very much! By the way, I'll also upload this on Quizilla, I'm AlwaysEnchanted on there too!


	2. Chapter 2

"You have five seconds to get your hands off my sister, blondie." I glared at him. He had a look of fear and quickly removed his hands, but I was already charging at him. He swiftly jumped out of the way, allowing me to slip and fall. I heard a rip, but I saw my pants were fine, so I took a step up. Everyone simply stared at me. "YOU'VE GOT A LOT OF NERVE TOUCHING MY SIS-"

"HOTARU!" Sakura screamed. I stopped in place. She said the name.. But this is not our house. Then I felt the breeze, I looked down and saw my shirt had ripped, revealing the tapes binding my chest.

.-:~***~:-.

_'Shit.'_That's all my mind would say. When I could finally regain my motor function after the shock, I covered my chest with my arms and screamed at the top of my lungs

.-:~*The Host Club Is Closed For The Day*~:-.

I was sitting on the couch. I had a different shirt on, with my chest still bound by the tapes.

"Care to explain this,_Mister_Seichi." Kyoya said with a smirk. I gave him a disgusted scowl, but then I attempted to soften my face and sighed.

"My real name is Hotaru Seichi. I'm a girl. Sakura is my twin sister.. Our family has strange.. Strange traditions.." I muttered the last part.

"Taru-chan.. You don't need to explain anymore.." Saki said sadly. I didn't notice the twins looking at me with eager yet sad eyes. I clenched my fist, regaining my usual attitude.

"Listen up, all of ya. My secret cannot be told ANYWHERE. No one outside of my family is supposed to know of the fact I'm a girl. It is forbidden." I growled. How could I have been so stupid? When Grandmother finds out... She'll have my head...

Suddenly, one of the twins began to snicker. "I knew it!" He laughed. I twitched.

"You... KNEW?" I screamed. He stopped his laughter.

"Err... Yeah, I could tell because Haruhi is a girl, and you look too much like Saki-chan to be a fraternal twin boy." He said quietly. I felt a smirk grow on my face.

"Hmm... Seems like I've got something on you guys now, since it looks like no one knows Haruhi is a girl." Once I said that, everyone froze. "Oh... And... DON'T YOU DARE CALL MY SISTER SAKI-CHAN." I shouted. "That's my nickname for her! Not yours."

"Well then.. Taru-chan.." One twin said mischeviously snaking his arm around my waist. The other did the same.

"Seems as though we have..."

"A trade-off." They finished together. Then, Kyoya stepped forward.

"If you have not noticed, when you fell you managed to break that glass table and teaset." He stated matter-of-factly. I glanced over, and saw they were in fact broken.

"O-ohh... So I did.." I said trying to hide my embarressment.

"Though," Kyoya began, "your family is wealthy, so once we let them know, you should have the money to pay us bac-"

"STOP!" I screamed. "Anything... but telling them.. I'm already considered a burden." I sighed in defeat. "We're going to need to find another way for me to pay you back.."

"What are you gonna do?" Twin one said.

"Pay back your debt like Haruhi does?" Twin two finished. They're like Saki-oneesan and I. Always finished each other or talking together..

"Wait.. What debt does she have?" I questioned. This was a curious matter. A cute little blonde boy bounced forward. He was accompanied by a tall black haired boy.

"Haru-chan broke an 8,000,000 Yen vase on her first day!" The blonde boy said more happily than he should have.

"And being a poor poor commoner, she has no method of paying us back. Her only way is to pretend to be a boy and host! What a cruel world!" A taller blonde said very dramatically.

"...Commoner?"

"I'm an honors student." Haruhi explained, "So I don't pay for the school, and I'm middle class."

"Ah, I get it. So uh.. Why is tall blondie all dramatic?" I asked

"Tamaki-senpai always like that." Haruhi smiled.

"So, Miss Seichi, what will you do? We can either alert your family to the costs, which are very high, or you can host. And please do not disclose Haruhi's secret, otherwise we shall disclose yours." Kyoya said with a false smile.

"I guess I'll host..." I sighed in defeat. The twins spun me around and sang.

"YAYY! New toy new toy new toy new toy!"

"Ahh! Let me go twinlings!"

.-:~***~:-.

"So, I guess since I'll be hosting, I should get to know you all.. What are your names? What year are you all in?" I asked, I was curious. Saki-chan had left with some friends to grab a bite to eat, so I was stuck with The Host Club until she got back.

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka! Class 3-A" The short blonde with brown eyes said happily. "And this is Takashi Morinozuka! But you can call us Hunny and Mori." He smiled. "And this.." He held up a pink stufffed bunny, "IS USA-CHAN!" He giggled.

"Aww.. it's cute.." I said trying to smile. I scared him though, because he looked kinda afraid. I mumbled under my breath, "Why do I even bother..."

"I'm Tamaki Suoh! Class 2-A!" The taller blonde said dramatically, holding out a red rose.

"Heh.. You're pretty dramatic, eh Senpai?" I said. He looked a little sad and backed away. I began to feel a little bad. "B-but I didn't mean that in a bad way! I kinda heard a few girls in class mention you, they seemed to like you a lot." He perked back up.

"Well, I am the king of the host club and very popular." He said smuggly. I twitched, he's an idiot..

"Kyoya Ootori, class 2-A. You already know me, it's a pleasure." Kyoya said fake smiling. I nodded. _What's with him and fake smiles..._

"Haruhi Fujioka, class 1-A. You sit near me." Haruhi smiled. She seemed really nice.

"Kaoru Hitachiin..." One twin started

"Hikarun Hitachiin." The other finished. Something in the first one's eyes were pleading, as though they wanted me to realize something, but I couldn't figure it out.

"It's nice to meet you." I said blankly, lost in thought.

.-:~*Hikaru's POV*~:-.

"It's nice to meet you." Taru-chan said blankly. I sighed. I guess she's not really going to be different. Maybe being able to tell us apart in class was a fluke..."

.-:~*Hotaru's POV*~:-.

"AND YOU'RE OUR NEW TOY!" They both exclaimed. I didn't know what they meant, so I just ignored that comment, while mulling over everyone's names in my head.

"Okay, so I'm bad at remembering names when I first meet people, so I'm making nicknames. Hunny, Mori and Haruhi are good, so is Kyoya. Twins, you're the twinlings and Blondie you're Blondie-senpai." I gazed at the strange group. _Maybe my life just changed... But maybe it's for the better.._

.-:~***~:-.

End of chapter two. Please rate and message, I hope you liked it :)


	3. Chapter 3

LAST TIME! Ryuu, also known as Hotaru, became an official host after breaking an expensive glass table and tea set. She has also apparently become the Hitachiin's new toy

.-:~***~:-.

The morning soon came. My head was aching from yesterday. _What does being a host even mean?_ That was a big question in my mind. Other questions included what my family would say about me staying late so much, or how long it would take to pay my debt back, as well as what the twinlings meant by me being their… 'Toy'.

"Saki-chan..." I said sweetly, while shaking her lightly. She was the only person I would ever act sweetly to. She was all I'd ever need, considering I was practically shut out from most of my family, and I never needed anyone else as long as I had her. And that led to another thought to cross my mind. _If all of these hosts are so sociable, how am I ever going to entertain ladies, when I'm not used to speaking to others?_

"Nn…" Sakura said, stirring in her sleep. "Taru-chan... Stop waking me so eaaaarrrrrllllyyyy." She whined half asleep. All I did was smile a little. She's so childish.

.-:~***~:-.

"GOOD MORNING RYUU-_KUN_" The twinlings shrieked in unison. Their emphasis on the Kun honorific irritated me. I hit both of them over the head with my fists.

"It's too goddamn early to hear your yelling, twinlings." I grumbled angrily. I may be the one to wake up my sister every day, but I am NOT a morning person. I don't understand how anyone could be.

"We're sorry Ryuu!" One of them exclaimed holding his head, crying

"We won't do it again!" The other said, mimicking his brother.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT IT BEING TOO EARLY FOR YELLING?" I screamed. They're pissing me off, and it's early. Not good.

"Good morning, what's with all the yelling guys?" Haruhi said calmly walking in. Seeing as though she seemed like the nicest of the bunch, I whined to her.

"Haaarrruuuu-chaaaannn the twinlings are being annoying!" I whined. Sadly, I was never the kind of person to be… Cute, so a few people seemed frightened by my expression, other than Haruhi and the twinlings.

"You'll get used to it." She said simply. I sighed

**.-:*at the club*:-.**

I was sitting with a bored look on my face when Tamaki-Sempai walked over.

"Yeah, blonde one?" I yawned. He stared at me intently, so I raised an eyebrow.

"I just can't seem to figure out your type.. As you may know, our club caters to different types of girls in order to make them happy." Tamaki explained.

"On the contrary no one explained this to me dude." I said annoyed. They expect me to be in this stupid club and yet give me no info?

"Ah!" he said dramatically pulling out a rose.

"Ugh..."I groaned. Not this weird mood... Anything but this...

"I just cannot believe our utter neglect at mentioning!" He sighed emotionally. "Allow me to explain. Kyoya is our Cool Type. Mori-Sempai is the Strong/Silent Type. Hunny-Sempai is our Boy Lolita Type. My precious Haruhi is our Natural Type, and I am..." he trailed, "..THE PRINCELY TYPE!"

"Oh god..." I began. "You mean to tell me that YOU are the prince?" I laughed. He sat in a corner and began to act depressed. A twinge of guilt hit me. Why did I have to be a softie... A softie with such a tough exterior... "Sorry blonde one. I can be rude..." I said scratching my hair as I shift my eyes to the left. Then I noticed something.

"Hey. You mentioned everyone but the twinlings! What are they?" I asked, a little nervous to find an answer. They snickered and each snaked an arm around my waist.

"Well... Isn't it obvious, Taru-chan?" The one to my right began. Seeing as though they like to speak separately, I noticed this one spoke in a more blunt tongue.

"We are what you may refer to as..." The one to my left said. He seemed to have a more mischievous tongue, and I noticed he always spoke second.

"THE LITTLE DEVIL TYPE!" They chorused as one. Heh, why didn't I realize this sooner?

"So, you twins are mischief makers?" They moved in front of me and smirked.

"That's right.". They said winking. Then out of the blue, the blunt tongued twin grabbed his mirrored image by the waist, and cupped his chin. I was very startled by his action and jumped back, freaked out.

"But to lure customers we use taboo.." The one holding his twin said almost in a low whisper.

"Hi-... Hikaru..." the one being held whispered. Hmm... Hikaru was the blunt one; I'll keep that in mind.

"You see, girls are a sucker for this act.". Hikaru smirked.

"Heheh..." that's not cute, incest is creepy... "Hey wait a minute!" I shouted in realization. Everyone looked scared. Ignoring their fear, I pointed a finger at the twins. "You two lied when you introduced yourselves to me." They twitched, knowing I was right.

"You're pretty smart." Hikaru purred.

"Haruhi is the only girl that has ever been able to tell us apart." Kaoru said with the same tone as his brother.

"…GIRL?" I shouted in shock. Everyone flipped, except Kyoya, Mori and Haruhi.

"No one told you yet? Well, you have the right to know. My first day here I broke a vase worth 8,000,000 Yen. I'm working on paying back my debt now." Haruhi explained. That's pretty interesting.

"Wow. I guess you could say we're two birds of a feather then, eh?" I stated. Knowing she was a girl made me more comfortable letting her around my sister.

"Haha, I suppose we are!" She laughed. It made me feel warm inside. I feel like I've finally made a friend.

"Ahem." Kyoya said, clearing his throat. "Back on to the topic Tamaki made. We still need to figure out your type before the ladies arrive. I believe Renge should be the one to do this." And with that, some strange girl with an annoying voice rose from the floor.

"H-how did she do that?" I asked sweating. Such an odd bunch..

"OH-HOHOHOHO! You're all looking at this the wrong way. You're looking at Ryuu-kun and thinking girls will be afraid, when it's the opposite. Some girls LOVE a tough guy bad boy because they feel they can change him into a cute soft good guy. And that is why Ryuu is… THE TOUGH TYPE!"

"Hmm.. You're good at this Renge. I agree, we will now begin to offer a Tough Guy package. Ryuu, you will officially begin your hosting tomorrow." Kyoya said blankly.

"Yayy! We get to play with our new toy everyday at the host club!" The twins cheered.

"Kill me now!" I screamed.

**.-:~***~:-.**

**I'm so sorry for the late update! :( Please rate!**


End file.
